Zordon (Revisited Series)
Zordon of Eltar was a wise galactic sage who fought for the side of good against the forces of evil. He was known particularly for the creation of the Power Rangers. He appeared in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited and remained a regular character until Power Rangers: Aero, and died during the finale of Power Rangers in Space: Revisited. Biography Early life Details of Zordon's origin, youth on Eltar, and his emergence as a champion of good are unknown. War with Rita Repulsa Sometime eight to nine thousand, nine-hundred and ninety two years ago, Rita Repulsa sought to conquer many worlds in the universe. Among the opposition was Zordon. War broke out between Zordon and the factions of Rita. This war stretched for 2,000 years and across countless planets, including Irk and Vort. Many of Zordon's warriors perished in battle with Rita's minions, such as the Knasty Knight, but others from different factions survived. Sometime during the conflict, Rita entered into service to the great Lord Zedd, who assigned her to conquer Earth. She and her henchmen occupied a palace on Earth's Moon, located directly above the former location of the powerful Zeo Crystal. It was also during this period that Zordon discovered eight Power Coins and a map to the Desert of Despair. It was also known that Rita came into the possession of a ninth Power Coin, the Dragon Dagger, and the Dragonzord, through unknown means. In the closing days of the war, Zordon and Alpha (the latter according to some accounts) challenged Rita to a final meeting in which the fate of the universe would be decided through a coin toss. Using the Power Coins, Zordon won the coin toss and sealed Rita and her minions into a space dumpster where they were to reside for eternity, but Rita would enact one final act of defiance by using her powers to banish Zordon into a time warp in which he existed outside normal time. His only communication with the outside world would be through an energy tube. Zordon knew that Rita may one day return and continue her war on Earth. In preparation, Alpha and Zordon constructed a base of operations known as the Command Center in the California desert and used it to stage the creation of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It is probable that around or before this time he befriended a young robot created by King Lexian named Alpha 5, and became a father figure of sorts to him after having to leave his home planet, Edenoi. Zordon also prepared for the eventual arrival of evil by placing key weapons across the solar system such as the Mega Voyager which he left on a moon of Jupiter during his time in the tube. MMPR Era In the year 1985, Rita's dumpster was discovered and opened by astronauts, and she immediately resumed her plans to conquer Earth. Zordon, now only appearing as a large blue head in a blue tower of light, asked Alpha to find five "kids with attitude", thus creating the first generation of Power Rangers. Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston were chosen. Each Power Ranger received a Power Coin - one of the coins used in the coin toss that decided the fate of the universe eons ago, and thus Zordon created his team, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. However, Zordon did not tell them initially that four other Power Coins were forged. Soon after gathering the first team of Rangers, he decided that he would place the children under his care, granting permission from their families. He thus became their beloved father figure. When Tommy Oliver became the evil Green Ranger with the ninth Power Coin received from Rita, he sabotaged the Command Center, infected Alpha 5 with a disc-borne computer virus, and disrupted the link to Zordon. After much turmoil, Alpha reestablished the link and Zordon helped the Rangers stop Tommy's evil rampage. Once the evil spell on Tommy was broken, Zordon accepted the new Ranger with open arms, even giving him an enormous amount of his own energy to make him the Green Ranger again so he could retrieve the stolen Power Coins. When those powers ran dry, he made him into the White Ranger. When Lord Zedd banished Rita and began his own conquest for Earth, Zordon transformed the Rangers' Dinozords into the Thunderzords, and the Rangers themselves into the Thunder Rangers. In one episode, Zordon de-ionized - or powered down - due to the planets aligning. When he re-ionized, he became very worried over Alpha leaving the Command Center, and reproved him over leaving the Center without informing the Rangers that he would be leaving and asking permission to do so, as although the little robot meant well a true hero knows the meaning of being responsible. Zordon gave Alpha the Stegosaurus Power Coin along with a Power Morpher as a Christmas present to him from Zordon himself and the Rangers. Zordon acted as a mentor and advisor for all but a few moments between the original incarnation and the Aero Rangers. It was somewhere during this point that it was revealed that because of the prolonged amount of time in the alternate dimension, bringing him back would be dangerous, if not lethal, as the Power Rangers would find out. Zeo Era When Master Vile attempted to transform the Rangers back into kids, Zordon sent the Rangers into different time portals to retrieve the sub crystals of the Zeo Crystal. He continued as a mentor for the Alien Rangers, who protected Earth while the Rangers were gone. After the Rangers came back, Zordon, with Billy's aid, reformed the Crystal. However, Rito Revolto, Mordant and Goldar planted a bomb underneath the Command Center and destroyed it. The Rangers made it out safe, and found the secret Power Chamber, and Zordon alive and well. Alpha utilized the power of the Zeo Crystal and gave the Rangers new powers, making them the Zeo Rangers. He also welcomed Tanya Sloan, who had been sent back with Aisha. With Billy now as a technical aid, Zordon continued to mentor the Rangers, giving them new weapons, Zords, and any advice he could offer against the monsters of the Machine Empire that threatened Earth. Zordon was also reunited with one of his former Rangers, Billy, who took temporary control of the Gold Zeo Ranger powers from Trey of Triforia. In a dream Alpha had, Zordon played the role of Zordonicus, a dubious sage wizard akin to The Wizard of Oz. Aero Era One day, the good robot Lerigot came to Earth to flee Telissa, who wanted his magical key, capable of passing through safely into another dimension and join forces with Maligore. He sought the help of Zordon, who summoned the Rangers. He knew that, to defeat Telissa and Maligore, the Zeo powers would not be enough, so he and Alpha began work on the Aero powers (marking the first time a sentient automaton was responsible for the creation of a Ranger's power, instead of an artifact created by one). The powers, according to Alpha, are based on a legend taught to him by his parents, the rulers of Edenoi, about five winged bird gods who resembled five of Earth's avian creatures. He then sent the Rangers, and the newest Ranger, Dylan Peterson (Rocky was injured in a martial arts training session and was forced to temporarily retire from Ranger duty, only to permanently retire when he recovered out of resentment for being replaced) to the ocean, where a phantom ship was awaiting them to take them through the Gensis Wormhole (the border between two spatial dimensions). Giving the Rangers a piece of advice as usual, Alpha 5 told them that, once through to the other dimension, communication with the Power Chamber would be nearly impossible, but Delta 4 surprised him by installing a videophone system. This videophone is also used to call Alpha when he is fighting on Eltar. In Aero Early on during Power Rangers: Aero, Zordon and Alpha 5 discovered that a temporary wormhole had opened up that would take them back to his homeworld, Eltar. He had the robot Lerigot use his magic to release Zordon from his time warp, so that he and Alpha could return to the planet of Eltar and be reunited with his family, saying farewell to his Power Rangers, leaving them in the capable hands of a lifelong friend, Fera. Delta later frequently called Alpha on videophone due to the system she installed in the Power Chamber. Not much was known about what happened to Zordon afterwards, except that he was involved in the war of Eltar where the grand monarch of evil, Dark Specter and his forces invaded the planet, and Zordon was captured by the forces of evil. Alpha managed to escape capture and was reunited with the Rangers and Delta. In Space Era After invading Eltar, the evil monarch Dark Specter imprisoned Zordon in an energy tube, slowly draining his power. As this happened, lava began to rise from the bottom of the tube, which would destroy Zordon once the draining process was complete. Alpha 5 survived the war on Eltar and rejoined the Rangers, to Zordon's relief. Death When the Aero Rangers journeyed to space to find Zordon, they joined Andros, the Red Space Ranger, and became Space Rangers themselves. Dark Specter put Telissa in charge of keeping Zordon from the Power Rangers. The Phantom Ranger was also tracking the wizard. In the end, Andros, on the orders of his former mentor, would be forced to kill Zordon (by smashing the column that contained him) in order to defeat evil once and for all by unleashing a powerful, pure energy wave that washed across several galaxies. Zordon's energy wave purified the main villains and turned all the other villains to either piles of dust or good monsters. Legacy Although Zordon ceased to exist, many other characters in later incarnations served in much of the same role as Zordon - in some cases, the role of Zordon is divided into two characters, one being the philosophical mentor and the other being the technical genius of the Power Rangers team. Other lasting effects that Zordon has on the series, to this day, include, without limitation, the following: *The giant machines that Rangers use to fight large enemies are called "Zords," rather than having unique names in each season, like Super Sentai does. The term "Zord" would later be used in Sentai itself, first the one-off G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger, known as Dragontron in Power Rangers Time Force: Revisited, before being commonplace in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, with past Sentai Giant Robos being labeled as Megazords in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. *When characters from the Zordon Era make appearances in Post Zordon Era episodes, they usually reference Zordon (e.g. Alpha 5 asking himself "What would Zordon do?" in Once a Ranger. *Alpha tells the Mega Rangers that Zordon was his mentor in Mega Mission. Keys of past Rangers including Zordon's lined his chamber. Notes * While the phrase "It's Morphin Time!" is often credited as being the signature phrase of Jason Lee Scott, it was actually Zordon, in the second episode, that first coined the phrase. * Zordon's actual power tends to vary from time to time. For example, in the first season of MMPR, Zordon nearly destroyed himself while trying to recharge the Green Power Coin for one more fight, and the rest of the Rangers had to use their coins to revive him. However, in Countdown to Destruction, releasing him from his energy tube wiped out all the evil in the galaxy (Although it should be noted that in the first instance he was only able to release his power in limited amounts from the other dimension that he was trapped in, while in the second instance he was releasing all his power at once with no thought for his own continued existence). Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mentors